1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved computer based control system and in particular to an improved computer based control system which may be operated utilizing verbal commands. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for location dependent verbal command execution in a computer based control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are becoming increasingly ubiquitous in the modern world. The introduction of the so-called "personal" computer has greatly enhanced the availability of computing power to the ordinary consumer. As these computers become more commonplace a greater number of applications for this computing power is available to the consumer.
For example, in addition to word processing, mathematical calculation and computer aided drafting or manufacturing applications personal computers are increasingly utilized to control various functions in the modern household. In an effort to make such devices increasingly "user friendly" the interface between the user and the computer has been rapidly developing in many areas.
One technique for decreasing the complexity of the interface between a user and a computer is the utilization of interface techniques which are intuitive and easily understood by those who are not skilled in the computer arts. Intuitive interfaces, such as a graphical user interface or a verbal command interface are becoming increasingly common. For example, speech recognition software now exists which makes it possible for a computer system to be "trained" to recognize selected words or phrases. One example of this technology is presently available within cellular telephones installed within automobiles. A user may, utilizing verbal commands, automatically dial a particular location or specified number without requiring manual input of that data to the cellular telephone system, greatly enhancing system efficiency and user safety while driving an automobile.
In a similar application, the utilization of a computer for the creation of a so-called "smart house" has also been proposed in conjunction with a verbal command interface; however, the number of locations and functions to be controlled utilizing a computer in such an application is somewhat greater than the functions typically present within a telephone system or other simple application. A computer based control system implemented within a "smart house" will allow appliances and electrical systems, such as lighting or alarm systems to be operated by voice control.
Known voice control systems require a unique command for each unique function and thus such a system requires a different command to operate a similar function in different areas within the house or installation area. For example, a unique command is required to operate the lighting fixture within one bedroom of a house and a separate unique command would be required to operate the lighting system within another bedroom in the house. This requirement results in an increased complexity due to the fact that the system must be trained to recognize a larger number of verbal commands and thus the system memory requirements and processing complexity are greatly increased.
It should therefore be apparent that it would be advantageous to provide a computer based control system which utilizes verbal commands in a location dependent manner.